Voyages au Clair de Lune
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] Profitant d'une claire nuit d'hiver, Jack Frost et le Marchand de Sable s'adonnent à leur ouvrage, veillant sur le sommeil rêveur des enfants. S'égayant de passer un peu de temps seuls ensemble sous le regard muet de l'Homme de la Lune, ils chahutent joyeusement à travers le ciel étoilé lorsqu'un sinistre détail sur la terre ferme attire leur attention. [T: accident, mort]


_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente une histoire se passant après le film, sur deux personnages que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Malgré leurs différences, ils partagent beaucoup, et leur amitié simple et limpide coule de source. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de leur rôle de gardien... Bonne lecture !_

ATTENTION : Rating T pour mort

* * *

 **Voyages au Clair de Lune**

La nuit était claire, la température négative. Un quartier de lune opaline scintillait comme un bijou de cristal sur la soie sombre de la nuit, où perlaient les étoiles comme autant de diamants. Cette immense étoffe moirée bordait la terre endormie d'une couverture nocturne, veillant sur son sommeil avec la tendresse d'une mère. Le paysage, éclairé par cette lumière glacée, semblait figé par l'épaisse couche de neige qui l'enveloppait comme une fourrure d'hermine, gardant dans les chaleurs des profondeurs les germes d'un printemps encore lointain.

Virevoltant dans le vent d'hiver, soulevant dans sa course un tourbillon de flocons aussi légers que lui, dansait Jack Frost, l'esprit espiègle de l'hiver. Il exhalait de tous les pores de sa peau un froid glacial, aussi mordant que le sourire taquin qui étirait ses lèvres bleutées découvrant des dents aussi blanches que des perles de nacre. Entre ses doigts agiles tournoyait son sceptre de noyer parsemé de givre, dont il accrochait volontiers l'extrémité recourbée sur les cheminées pour dévier sa trajectoire avec un grand éclat de rire qui rebondissait sans fin dans l'atmosphère polaire. Il laissait alors sur la brique la trace de son malicieux passage, dessinant à son point de contact de romantiques arabesques de gel, qui s'étendaient comme les jeunes pousses des premières branches de mars. Il louvoyait entre les tourelles, courait sur les tuiles d'ardoise, se suspendait aux gouttières, bondissait d'un toit à l'autre, s'égayait dans cet immense terrain de jeu dont il était le maître.

Près de lui, sillonnant en silence la nuit soyeuse sur son nuage flavescent, le Marchand de Sable œuvrait. De son perchoir, il déployait d'immenses rubans de sable d'or et de lumière qui se déroulaient avec lenteur, effleurant de leur douce extrémité le front des enfants endormis, esquissant pour eux les plus beaux des songes. Il créait ainsi licornes, sirènes, navires et animaux marins, dont certains l'accompagnaient quelques temps dans sa lente croisière à travers les cieux. Parfois, se ramassant contre un toit, Jack Frost s'élançait prestement jusqu'à l'un de ces bancs de sable scintillant, et prenant appui sur leur douce chaleur de ses pieds éternellement nus, il reprenait de plus belle son vol désordonné, lançant avec insouciance son rire cristallin dans l'atmosphère silencieuse.

Il adorait ces voyages au côté de son ami muet, savourant simplement le plaisir d'être seuls ensemble. Du coin de l'œil, il remarquait sans peine que Sable s'amusait lui-aussi, dessinant pour son ami des perchoirs de plus en plus haut placés, de plus en plus improbables, couverts de rochers, de palmiers, de pingouins et de stégosaures. Au fur et à mesure, un véritable archipel d'îles suspendues naquit ainsi à l'unique intention de l'espiègle garnement il flottait comme une nouvelle cité au-dessus la ville humaine qui sommeillait sans se douter que par-delà ses toits blancs se déroulait la plus incroyable des chasses au trésor.

\- Regarde, une quenotte ! s'écria Jack Frost en pointant de son sceptre ce qui semblait être un petit colibri.

Filant à travers l'atmosphère glaciale, soufflant sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer, une petite fée toute de plumes d'émeraude et d'ailes de libellule soutenait de ses bras minuscules une molaire. Ses yeux d'améthyste fixés sur sa trajectoire, elle n'aperçut qu'au dernier moment le jeune garçon qui s'interposait devant elle, et elle le heurta de toute sa vitesse. Elle glissait lamentablement contre son torse, encore sonnée, lorsqu'une main aussi fraiche qu'accueillante la recueillit au creux de sa paume avant qu'elle ne dégringole tout à fait.

\- Oh la, doucement ! chuchota-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Portant devant ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier la petite créature, Jack Frost vérifia tout de même rapidement qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée. Heureusement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, et déjà la mélusine se redressait, bourdonnant du plaisir de croiser la route de son ami. Elle se fourra au creux de son cou, avant de batifoler dans la chevelure immaculée du jeune garçon. Avec un éclat de rire, il passa une main dans ses épis de neige, chassant la petite importune.

\- Mademoiselle… salua-t-il galamment en lui tendant la précieuse dent dont elle avait fait son fardeau.

Le remerciant à son tour d'une révérence aussi coquette que gracieuse, le petit bout de fille récupéra son précieux chargement et se remit en route. Jack Frost la suivit un instant des yeux, avant de balayer les toits endormis d'un regard scrutateur. Quelques autres quenottes se faufilaient entre les battants des volets des maisons de brique, collectant méticuleusement les dents de lait. Dès qu'elles avaient laissés une piécette trébuchante sous l'oreiller des enfants assoupis, elles emportaient leur trésor d'émail, et filant dans la nuit silencieuse aussi consciencieusement qu'une armée de fourmis, convergeaient vers le palais de leur Reine.

Jack Frost laissa échapper un gloussement en imaginant son amie, grande chef d'orchestre de cette nuée de lucioles, telle qu'elle devait être à l'instant même : tourbillonnant dans sa tourelle, guidant et encourageant ses aides de la voix et du geste, follement enthousiaste devant la moindre canine qui passait devant ses yeux. Toothtiana était une femme passionnée et courageuse, quoiqu'un peu trop investie dans son travail. A l'instar du Marchand de Sable, elle consacrait chaque nuit de sa longue existence à la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée. Au contraire, à présent que les fêtes de fin d'année étaient passées, North, le fameux Père Noël, pouvait enfin prendre quelque repos après sa nuit herculéenne. Il se trouvait certainement dans le terrier du lapin de Pâques : Bunnymund devait présenter à présent de sérieux signes d'agitation, grommelant sans cesse qu'il ne serait jamais prêt à temps pour le renouveau du printemps. C'est qu'il travaillait dans le domaine du périssable, lui, il n'avait pas une année complète pour préparer son immense chasse aux œufs !

Un dauphin d'or et de sable sauta joyeusement par-dessus son épaule, tirant Jack Frost de ses pensées taquines. Le Marchand de Sable tissait au-dessus de la ville endormie sa toile de lumière, dont parfois un rêve plus impétueux que les autres s'échappait et venait librement batifoler dans l'atmosphère. Profitant de ce bref répit dans leur longue promenade, Jack Frost se laissa doucement glisser dans une cour d'école qu'il avait repérée. Le goudron froid et triste se couvrait pudiquement d'un fin manteau d'hermine sous ses pas, et bientôt l'aire de jeu se retrouva ensevelie sous une pellicule blanche. Le jeune garçon sourit malicieusement en imaginant les folles batailles de boules de neige à la récréation des écoliers le lendemain. D'un mouvement de son sceptre, il couvrait avec espièglerie les flaques d'eau d'une vitre de givre, et parait poétiquement de gracieux bijoux glacés les branches noires des arbres nus. Il habillait fièrement ce repaire d'enfants et de joie de ses couleurs, tel une conquête sur ce morne lieu d'obligation et de travail.

Satisfait de son œuvre, il rejoignit d'un bond léger l'asphalte de la route, et déambulait nonchalamment entre les façades assoupies aux volets clôt. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les rues glacées, et la ville était à lui pour ce soir. Il promenait son regard à la recherche d'une bonne face lorsqu'il remarqua un parking où dormaient, figées de froid, une dizaine de voitures. Un sourire facétieux retroussa ses babines bleutées, et prenant son élan il sauta allègrement sur les capots de tôle, givrant les uns après les autres les parebrises. Il ricana dans son col en pensant aux adultes, qui, demain, rouspèteraient en retrouvant leur véhicule dans cet état. Un éclat lui traversa l'esprit, et se penchant sur les portières, il souffla son haleine glacée sur les serrures, gelant leur mécanisme. Un rictus malicieux s'enfonça dans sa joue pâle au doux bruit des rouages qui se figeaient : le lendemain, les professeurs seraient en retard !

Il aurait encore sorti quelques tours de son sac si le Marchand de Sable ne l'avait pas rejoint. Le petit homme jeta un regard sur l'oeuvre de son ami, avant de les yeux au ciel en soupirant avec amusement. Cependant, l'aurore les surprendrait dans leur mission s'ils trainassaient, et de nombreux enfants encore attendaient leurs doux songes. Haussant les épaules avec ironie, Jack Frost le suivi, reprenant leur long voyage au-dessus de la terre au repos.

Prenant de la hauteur, le jeune garçon balaya l'horizon des yeux : la ville aux milles cheminées brillantes de givre laissa bientôt place à la rase campagne, entrecoupée de forêts de conifères. Les branches des sapins scintillaient sous la lune, ployant sur le poids de la neige emprisonnée par leurs épines. Il s'y posa souplement, et s'accroupit pour scruter le sol d'hermine, suivant des yeux les traces menues d'un lapin qui sautillait prestement dans la poudreuse, se redressant parfois pour agiter ses oreilles et passer ses pattes sur son museau gelé. L'odeur familière des pins semblait se cristalliser dans l'atmosphère silencieuse, à peine dérangée par le hululement lointain d'une chouette. Respirant à plein poumon cet air vivifiant, Jack Frost passa une main distraite dans la tempête de ses cheveux immaculés avant lever son nez en trompette vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Traversant lentement elle aussi la nuit sur son navire étincelant d'argent et de lumière, la Lune veillait comme eux sur les enfants.

Faisant crânement tournoyer son sceptre en se relevant, le jeune homme appuya son épaule sur le tronc du conifère tout en calant l'extrémité de son bâton de noyer contre son pied nu. Son sourire espiègle saluait son vieil ami, celui qui avait fait de lui Jack Frost après sa mort humaine. L'Homme de la Lune l'avait en effet choisi plus trois siècles auparavant pour le doter de ses fabuleux pouvoirs, lui offrant cette vie immortelle d'un autre genre cependant, il s'était gardé de lui révéler sa véritable mission durant presque trois cents ans. Cela avait été une longue période de doute et de rancœur, une période où il ne se préoccupait de personne, libre et sauvage, et où personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Alors, aucun enfant ne croyait en son existence et aucun humain ne pouvait le voir. Jack Frost frissonna lorsque virevoltèrent du fond de sa mémoire les questions qui le torturaient à l'époque : qui était-il, pourquoi était-il le seul être de son genre à être invisible malgré tous ses efforts, et surtout, serait-il ainsi seul pour l'éternité ?

Enfin, la vérité lui était apparue lorsque l'Homme de la Lune l'avait désigné pour devenir Gardien de l'Enfance. Il s'était alors empêtré bien involontairement au cœur de la bataille opposant les Gardiens et le Croque Mitaine, et ces quelques jours lui avaient plus révélé sur lui-même que trois siècles de jeux et de facéties. Il y avait appris à connaître ses alliés de fortune qu'il considérait auparavant comme des bien-pensants ennuyeux et débordés de travail : il y avait découvert tout à la fois de féroces guerriers, de précieux amis, et par-dessus tout, de tendres défenseurs des enfants. Chaque Gardien protégeait un axe de l'enfance, alliant tous leurs forces dans cet unique but, et Jack Frost comprit qu'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice était la seule cause qui méritait de vivre son existence éternelle. C'était cette introspection qui lui avait permis de goûter enfin au bonheur d'être cru et donc vu par les enfants : c'est ce tournant décisif de sa vie qui avait réellement fait de lui un Gardien depuis le fond de son âme, et prêter serment était devenu une évidence.

Jack Frost posa pensivement son regard sur le Marchand de Sable qui le distançait, et esquissa un sourire reconnaissant vers l'Homme de la Lune qui lui avait permis de rencontrer ces autres Gardiens, amis loyaux et complices avec qui il partageait la même vocation : apporter aux enfants rêves, espoir et émerveillement. Illuminant le ciel étoilé aussi nettement que la voie qu'il avait choisi, l'astre brillait de sa lumière claire et limpide.

Secouant sa masse d'épis de neige pour chasser ces pensées un peu trop profondes, Jack Frost plissa malicieusement le nez, attendant une bourrasque de bise, avant de se laisser cueillir et de rattraper sans peine le Marchand de Sable. Par-delà le bois, une mer calme et plate de champs enneigés les séparait de la prochaine citée. Profitant d'une rafale de bise, Jack Frost se hissa à la hauteur de son compagnon, se perchant sans pudeur sur son propre nuage et bousculant gentiment son ami. Le petit homme fronça les sourcils sous ses cheveux d'or ébouriffés, et, avec un rictus espiègle, fit claquer une langue de sable sur les mollets du jeune impertinent. Celui-ci bondit avec un cri de surprise et, fauché par la brise, se laissa emporter à quelques mètres. Frottant comiquement ses jambes endolories, il forma au creux de sa main une boule de neige, qu'il glaça d'un souffle de son haleine fraiche.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça, Sandy ? ricana-t-il, taquin.

Le Marchand de Sable haussa les épaules : il savait bien qu'il aurait l'avantage. La boule de neige s'écrasa sur son nez épaté, le désarçonnant presque. D'autres suivirent, le mitraillant de leur impact glacé, le forçant à dresser un cocon de sable autour de lui. Lorsqu'il en émergea, il brillait dans sa main un fouet de sable et un sourire sur ses lèvres charnues. Son bras se détendit aussi brusquement qu'un serpent, et il enroula l'extrémité de son outil autour du sceptre de Jack Frost, le lui arrachant des mains. Aussitôt, comme d'ordinaire lorsqu'il quittait les doigts de son propriétaire, le noyer se dépouilla des arabesques de givre qui l'ornait. Faisant tournoyant autour de sa large tête sa liane de lumière, le Marchand de Sable propulsa le délicat bâton dans l'atmosphère. Se ramassant aussitôt, le jeune garçon se propulsa, et attrapa son bien au vol, éclatant de son rire cristallin qui retombait en pluie autour de lui.

Brusquement, sa voix claire se tarit. Baissant les yeux en contrebas après un tourbillon, il venait d'apercevoir sur la route solitaire longeant les champs une voiture enfoncée dans le bas-côté. Son entrain s'éteignit aussitôt, et il se laissa couler jusqu'à la terre ferme. Inquiet de ce changement soudain, le Marchand de Sable le suivit aveuglément, avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul en posant les yeux sur la scène de l'accident. En un instant, le petit homme se faufila dans l'habitacle du véhicule : immédiatement l'odeur âcre du sang et de l'alcool le saisit à la gorge. Baissant les yeux vers le tintement qui accompagnait ses pas, il découvrit une demi-douzaine de bouteilles de verre roulant sur le plancher, vides. A la place du conducteur, un homme gisait. Son cou formait un angle horrible, et son regard vitreux regardait vers la fenêtre sans voir le paysage glacial. Un filet de bave visqueuse coulait de sa bouche sur le volant. Il était trop tard.

La voix de Jack Frost transperça l'atmosphère lourde et pesante de la scène, l'appelant vivement avec l'éclat de la détresse. Le Marchand de Sable sortit, et le retrouva prostré dans la poudreuse à quelques mètres, au fond du bas-côté. Il avait jeté son sceptre près de lui dans sa précipitation, et tenait dans ses bras une minuscule silhouette chaudement emmitouflée dans une doudoune. C'était une petite fille, dont le bonnet enfoncé sur les yeux cachait la couleur des cheveux. Elle s'était manifestement extirpée du véhicule avant de s'écrouler dans la neige, exténuée.

Le cœur battant, le Marchand de Sable se précipita à leur côté, avant de se figer d'horreur : ses vêtements déchirés étaient maculés de sang séché. Jack Frost leva un regard désespéré vers son ami qui s'accroupissait contre lui : le bleu glacé de ses yeux vibrait plus que jamais. Il reposa son regard sur la petite forme, inquiet. Certainement tirée de son épuisement par la sensation froide des bras qui l'enserraient, la fillette fronça sa frimousse avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Elle avait tout au plus cinq ans, et croyait encore aux légendes enfantines : elle aperçut sans peine les deux Gardiens.

\- Jack Frost, tu vas me geler le bout du nez ? balbutia-t-elle à travers sa conscience embrouillée.

Le cœur du jeune garçon rata un battement, puis deux : elle était en vie !

\- Non, promis, chuchota-t-il dans un souffle, aussi rassurant qu'il le pu.

Elle promena lentement ses yeux autour d'elle, avant de repousser faiblement l'étreinte qui la soutenait.

\- Où est Papa ?

Un élan de détresse enserra son cœur déjà prêt à chavirer. Figeant ses émotions dans son cœur gelé devant l'urgence de la situation, sans trouver toutefois le courage de lui répondre, Jack Frost bondit sur ses pieds, et attrapant son sceptre à la volée, se tourna vivement vers son ami.

\- Je vais aller chercher de l'aide. Veille sur elle, Sandy !

L'autre reposa son attention sur la petite humaine. Elle était pâle, transie de froid, et ses yeux brillaient de fièvre. La plaie qui barrait son abdomen s'était rouverte au premier de ses mouvements, et son sang teintait lentement la neige autour d'elle en une flaque écarlate. Ses jambes étaient inertes, déjà aussi rigides que deux blocs de glace. Dissimulant ses véritables pensées derrière un sourire tendre pour cette jeune fille, il posa une main rassurante sur sa joue, avant de se redresser et de rattraper son camarade déjà parti.

Jack Frost retint un geste d'impatience quand il lui saisit le bras, le forçant à se poser à quelques distances, et lui demanda sèchement pourquoi il le retenait. Pourtant, dès qu'il posa les yeux sur son ami, il ravala la réplique cinglante qui lui montait aux lèvres. Son compagnon s'était tassé, semblant encore plus petit qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses folles mèches de cheveux dorés s'étaient affaissées, et l'éclat scintillant de ses prunelles dorées s'était terni. Bien que muet, le Marchand de Sable n'avait jamais été si éloquent. Reculant d'un pas, Jack Frost secoua la tête, incrédule, glacé d'horreur. Un bourdonnement sourd ronflait à ses oreilles, aux portes de sa tête devenue soudain trop lourde. Il passa sa main sur ses paupières, refusant d'assimiler la réalité, mais elle était évidente : il était trop tard. Aucun secours ne pouvait la sauver. Le sol tangua violemment sous ses pieds lorsque cette évidence s'imposa à son esprit, et il dû s'appuyer sur son sceptre pour ne pas chanceler.

Alors, une vague de colère, jusqu'alors tenue en respect par le sentiment d'urgence, déferla sur lui et dégela son cœur qu'il avait tenté de maîtriser. Il serra convulsivement le poing autour de son bâton de noyer, jurant entre ses dents. Il avait vu le conducteur, il avait vu les bouteilles, et cette enfant appelait encore son meurtrier « Papa » ! Le sang battait dans ses tempes, tandis qu'une étrange chaleur l'englobait, lui qui exhalait toujours son froid mordant.

Le Marchand de Sable pressa son bras, attirant son attention. Une fois de plus, sa pensée était clairement inscrite dans son regard : cette petite fille n'avait pas besoin de colère ou de vengeance, elle avait besoin d'eux. Ils avaient juré d'apporter joie et émerveillement aux enfants, et il était de leur devoir d'adoucir et d'égayer sa fin pour qu'elle parte avec ce sourire qui sied si bien aux êtres de cet âge.

Ravalant sa rage, Jack Frost déglutit difficilement avant d'hocher la tête, forcé de reconnaitre la justesse de la remarque. Il détendit lentement des doigts qu'il avait serré jusqu'à blanchir ses phalanges, puis inspira à grande bouffée l'air de la nuit. Ce soir plus que toutes les autres nuits, il devrait prendre sur lui pour donner le meilleur de lui-même, la seule chose de tout son être à laquelle il reconnaissait de l'importance : le pouvoir de jouer, de ramener vers cette joie enfantine et sans tâche, abolissant toutes les barrières et résolvant tous les conflits.

En quelques minutes, les deux acolytes se retrouvaient de nouveau près de la fillette. Elle avait tenté de se ramper jusqu'à l'habitacle, et avait fini par abandonner, pleurant de douleur et de tristesse, recroquevillée à même le sol. Elle hoquetait, secouée de gros sanglots, lorsque le Marchand de Sable la souleva dans un coussin de sable chaud pour l'installer confortablement. Jack Frost s'accroupit aussitôt à côté d'elle, le visage a quelques centimètres de son oreille. Son haleine fraiche vint chatouiller son pavillon lorsque le jeune garçon lui souffla de toute la malice qu'il avait pu rassembler sa phrase favorite.

\- Ca te dirait de jouer à un jeu ?

Levant timidement ses grands yeux noyés de sel, elle rencontra le sourire chaleureux de cet ami qui l'invitait à sécher ses larmes. Il s'anima aussitôt, puisant dans ses derniers retranchements tout l'entrain dont il était capable, l'inondant d'une foule de mots dansants et chatoyants. Une jeune demoiselle comme elle avait sans aucun doute le port d'une reine, si ce n'était celui d'une guerrière. Préférait-elle les épées, fines et gracieuses, ou peut-être la magie ? Une si grande aventurière avait certainement un compagnon, fidèle et loyal : un cheval, un ours, une mésange ? C'était visiblement les lapins que cette courageuse héroïne préférait, car ils lui rappelaient Pâques. Se redressant aussitôt, aussi droit qu'un majestueux majordome, Jack Frost lui présenta un haut de forme de sable, gracieusement créé par son assistant. Il y plongea la main, et en sortit dans un tourbillon de bise une grande envolée de flocons, qui s'unirent et se modelèrent en un lièvre au pelage d'hermine. Le rapide animal bondit autour de la petite fille, avant de se changer en une gerbe de poussière de diamant en se logeant sur son épaule.

L'enfant battait des mains de son mieux malgré la douleur qui tordait ses entrailles, chassant de son rire entrecoupé de gloussement la souffrance et la peur. Parfois, un mouvement un peu brusque la rappelait à l'ordre, lui tirant une grimace, mais aussitôt son nouvel ami accaparait ses pensées par un nouveau tour. Cependant, la fatigue la rattrapait, et bientôt son esprit harassé ne parvint plus à concentrer son attention sur les multiples créations qui s'épanouissaient autour d'elle. Le supplice qui aiguillonnait ses entrailles grandissait, envahissant sa perception du monde, mouillant ses yeux de douleur. Sentant qu'il perdait pied, Jack Frost glissa un regard vers le Marchand de Sable : comment la soulager en attendant la fin ?

Son ami lui sourit mélancoliquement. L'autre comprit d'instinct.

\- Je crois que voilà venu l'heure du repos des guerriers, lança-t-il à l'intention de la petite fille dont les paupières papillonnaient. Il me semble que le Marchand de Sable est passé !

Il jetait ses dernières forces dans son air enjoué, mais derrière le masque de son sourire mutin il se sentait tel un miroir qui se fissurait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle plaisanterie, menaçant de voler en éclat à tout instant.

\- Jack, tu reviendras me voir demain ? demanda-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement.

Ce dernier coup brisa le frêle barrage qui retenait ses émotions loin de sa pensée consciente. La gorge du jeune garçon se serra, et une boule d'angoisse se noua dans son ventre. Il s'étrangla presque en acquiesçant, mais ne trouva pas la force de lui dire tous les mots rassurants qu'il aurait aimé lui susurrer. Le Marchand de Sable saupoudra son visage de son enchantement, et elle sombra dans les limbes du sommeil.

S'écroulant enfin après avoir résisté contre les vents et marées de sa détresse, Jack Frost releva sur sa chevelure de neige sa capuche de tissu bleu, dissimulant de son mieux son air défait et ses pupilles humides. Chacune de ses respirations lui faisait l'effet d'un voile intime qui se déchirait au creux de sa poitrine, empaquetant à grand mal son cœur gonflé d'impuissance et de détresse. Sans une parole, incapable de communiquer, il se percha en équilibre sur son bâton de noyer : cette position familière le rassurait. Il était incroyablement las : l'effort titanesque qu'il avait dû fournir pour contenir ainsi ses émotions l'avait laissé épuisé. Il passa ses doigts sur ses paupières pâteuses, mais ne parvint pas à chasser la migraine qui tapait sous sa boite crânienne. Tout au plus il sentit ses doigts s'humecter de sa détresse, et il gela avec dépit ces perles de sel avant de le rejeter au loin. Assis près de l'enfant, son ami respectait son silence.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis un gémissement étouffé s'éleva dans l'atmosphère pesante. Aussitôt, ravalant une nouvelle fois sa peine devant son anxiété, le jeune garçon sauta à terre, inquiet. Le Marchand de Sable était penché au chevet de la jeune fille, veillant nerveusement sur son repos : pourtant le petit visage encore rond se convulsait d'horribles contractions.

\- Elle ne dort pas assez profondément ? demanda Jack Frost, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le petit homme écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance : il lui avait portant déversé une dose phénoménale de sable, suffisante pour la faire dormir jusqu'au lendemain soir.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle dort qu'elle n'a plus mal… grommela l'autre d'une voix rauque.

Il sentit sourdre en lui celles qui avaient été ses compagnes durant trois cents longues années : l'angoisse de sa solitude et la rage de son impuissance. Il envoya son pied avec emportement dans une congère de neige près de lui, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas saccadé. La bise s'était levée, poussant au-dessus de sa tête des nuages délités d'un gris anthracite. Ses pieds nus passaient sur la neige sans laisser de trace, sans ressentir le froid mortel qui régnait sur le paysage cadavérique. Le vent claquait dans ses vêtements, et pourtant ce n'était qu'une brise d'été face à la tempête glaciale qui se déchainait sous son crâne. Sa mort allait être lente et douloureuse, et cette simple pensée gonflait son cœur de colère et d'un indescriptible sentiment d'inutilité.

Une idée le traversa comme un éclair, et il s'arrêta net.

Il restait une dernière chose qu'il pouvait tenter.

Secouant violemment la tête, il repoussa cette option avec horreur avant de reprendre sa marche précipitée. Son cœur s'accélérait comme sa course, fuyant avec terreur la pensée qu'il laissait derrière lui. Pourtant, elle le rattrapait sans mal, tourbillonnant sans cesse dans son cerveau, revenant sans répit dans la pleine lumière de sa conscience, et il n'avait d'autre choix que de la ruminer : il pouvait abréger ses souffrances. Il sentait cette ignoble possibilité s'immiscer dans ses réflexions intimes, et son souffle se précipitait dangereusement. Le paysage qu'il avait lui-même habillé de neige se troublait devant ses yeux, tournoyait autour de lui, lui paraissait soudainement sombre, froid, cruel. Les gémissements de la fillette semblaient le poursuivre malgré sa course, résonnant dans son crâne comme dans une grande pièce vide.

N'y tenant plus, le jeune garçon se campa sur ses deux jambes, et levant éperdument son nez plissé de rage, il apostropha la Lune qui descendait vers les pins.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as donné ce pouvoir ? lança-t-il amèrement. C'est toi qui voulais que je _protège_ les enfants !

Le quartier blanchâtre affleurant les cimes restait silencieux. Son éclat s'était terni, s'assombrissant comme son Gardien de la lourde fatalité qui s'imposait à eux. Sa grande face ronde et claire s'était voilée, découvrant une autre figure plus obscure, plus ténébreuse, plus torturée. Crevassée par ses cratères, elle ne reflétait plus la brillante lumière du soleil mais l'éclat sombre des étoiles muettes et secrètes. Il fallait permettre à cette fillette de vivre son enfance jusqu'à la fin et la protéger des maux de ce monde, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Jack Frost frémit devant l'abîme qu'il sentait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds : comme le Marchand de Sable pourrait-il comprendre son geste ? Ne risquait-il pas de le fuir, horrifié ? Un frisson aussi froid que la lame d'un poignard parcourut sa colonne vertébrale : les Gardiens pouvaient le rejeter, le renvoyer à la triste solitude qui avait été son quotidien durant trois siècles. Il ne le supporterait pas. Le gémissement de l'enfant, souffrant le martyr, répondit à sa pensée, et Jack Frost se mordit la lèvre, honteux : comment pouvait-il songer à ses intérêts personnels dans un tel moment ? Il releva les yeux, cherchant un quelconque soutien dans la figure livide de la Lune. Il baissa lentement les poings en contemplant cette facette moins présentable son vieil ami toujours silencieux, avant de pencher la tête avec résignation.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver, et son devoir n'était pas toujours aussi simple et lumineux que les jeux, les courses et les cadeaux qui étaient toute la vie de ses amis Gardiens.

Serrant ses doigts sur son sceptre, il étendit son pouvoir, gelant autour de son cœur au bord de l'explosion tous ses doutes et toutes ses émotions en une épaisse couche de glace. Enterrer ainsi ses ressentis au plus profond de son âme lui semblait être le seul moyen d'affronter ce qu'il se préparait à faire.

Il revint lentement vers la petite fille. Blottie entre les bras du Marchand de Sable, elle suait à grosses gouttes malgré la température, brulant visiblement d'une fièvre dévorante. Son ami leva ses prunelles dorées vers lui, désespéré : il ne savait plus que faire. Il découvrit son compagnon plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. La barre noire de ses sourcils surplombait durement son regard d'acier, fixant de toute son intensité le visage ravagée de leur protégée. Il serra convulsivement la mâchoire, puis se força à desserrer les dents, se tournant vers son acolyte.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Sandy, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Il faut que je le fasse.

Alors, saisissant son sceptre à deux mains, il en appliqua délicatement l'extrémité sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il déversait son pouvoir, répandant son froid acide dans ce petit corps souffrant, glaçant jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Le souffle de la jeune fille s'apaisa doucement, devenant plus régulier, plus lent, presque imperceptible. Peu à peu, la tempête de son visage se domptait, et refaisait surface ce sourire d'ange qui couronne magnifiquement le sommeil calme et rêveur des enfants. Jack Frost, les lèvres pincées, les mains convulsées sur son bâton de noyer, concentrait toute sa volonté pour maîtriser ses facultés, de peur d'aller trop vite ou de manquer de courage. Il sentant ce cœur battant la chamade au bout de son bâton de noyer se ralentir, battre moins souvent, moins fort. Il serra ses paupières dans un spasme, incapable d'affronter cette fin qu'il provoquait.

Soudain, il sentit sur son bras la pression légère d'une minuscule main chaude. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux : le Marchand de Sable le regardait en souriant, et ce sourire était plus déchirant que ses larmes. Le petit homme se retourna lentement vers la petite fille, et embrassa son front avec tendresse.

Aussitôt, son cœur cessa de battre. Elle était morte.

Un instant abasourdi, Jack Frost se redressa, relevant par la même occasion son sceptre. Incrédule, sans oser comprendre, il dévisageait son ami, qui, pour toute tombe, couchait respectueusement le petit cadavre dans la neige comme dans un cocon. Sans un mot, avec un silence respectueux, ils restèrent un instant à la même place, se recueillant sur cette vie dont ils avaient abrégés les souffrances. Leurs poitrines se vidaient peu à peu de leur chaleur, chassée par un sentiment de fatigue et de peine insoluble, qu'ils déversaient par chacun des pores de leur peau, empreignant à jamais l'atmosphère du lieu de leur sable froid et triste. Au-dessus d'eux, une Lune terne et silencieuse veillait elle aussi sur cette âme partie pour son dernier voyage.

Finalement, ravalant ses hésitations, Jack Frost se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais le faire aussi… murmura-t-il.

L'autre soupira tristement. C'était en effet l'un des terribles revers de son merveilleux pouvoir. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de devoir l'employer, toujours pour soulager une âme en peine dont la fin était proche. Depuis sa renaissance en tant que Gardien, il était parfois forcé de s'échapper de la compagnie de ses joyeux amis pour apporter cette aide macabre sur les théâtres de drames.

Jack Frost acquiesça. Il n'avait jamais osé en parler aux autres Gardiens : comment auraient-ils pu comprendre ? Toothtiana, North et Bunny apportaient des cadeaux aux gamins, les abreuvant de souvenirs, d'émerveillement et d'espoir. Jamais ils n'envisageraient de plonger leurs armes dans le cœur palpitant et plein d'innocence d'un enfant…

Le Marchand de Sable esquissa un sourire affligé, et saisit affectueusement le bras de son ami. Il avait dû lui-même garder ce secret devant ses compagnons dont la voie était si droite et si lumineuse face à la leur parfois si torturée.

Malheureusement, le froid et le sommeil n'étaient pas que jeux et rêves. L'Homme de la Lune leur avait confié le poids de ce pouvoir de Mort comme fardeau, payant de leur innocence le repos de cette enfant et le respect de leur serment de Gardien.

 **Fin**

 **Le Serment des Gardiens**  
 _Nous veillerons sur les Enfants de la Terre,_  
 _Nous les guiderons en sécurité loin des maux et des peines,_  
 _Nous garderons leurs cœurs heureux, leurs âmes vaillantes et leurs joues souriantes,_  
 _Nous défendrons de nos vies leurs espoirs et leurs rêves,_  
 _Car ils sont tout ce que nous avons, tout ce que nous sommes,_  
 _Et tout ce que nous serons à jamais._

 **Gardian's Oath**  
 _We will watch over the children of Earth,_  
 _Guide them safely from the ways of harm,_  
 _Keep happy their hearts, brave their souls, and rosy their cheeks._  
 _We will guard with our lives their hopes and dreams,_  
 _For they are all that we have, all that we are,_  
 _And all that we will ever be._

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir par MP. Bonne continuation !_


End file.
